


Shotgun

by SwiftEmera



Series: olivarry tumblr drabbles [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkwardness, Hangover, M/M, Vegas Wedding, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: A groan sounds out from beside him, and Barry stills, his heart racing at a thousand miles per hour.What the hell did he do last night?





	

**Author's Note:**

> sailorlionheart prompted: “we accidentally got married in vegas oops” & olivarry

When Barry wakes up, it feels like a truck ran over his head.

Which, surely is unfair? He’s supposed to have super healing. How is it that he still gets hangovers? He’s going to have to have a serious talk with Caitlin about what exactly she’d put in his flask next time he sees her.

A groan sounds out from beside him, and Barry stills, his heart racing at a thousand miles per hour.

_What the hell did he do last night?_

He hasn’t blacked out before. He _never_ blacks out. Not even before, when he was able to get drunk on normal alcohol that wasn’t made specifically for speedsters.

“What the hell?”

That voice. He knows that voice. Barry swallows thickly, running his hands over his face.

“Barr?”

“Ollie,” Barry replies weakly, twisting in the bed so that they’re facing each other, and- whoa. Okay. Not good. “Ugh, my head- I feel-“

“Yeah,” Oliver agrees.

Barry has to admit – Oliver looks about as rough as he feels. “Did we, um-“

“No. I don’t… think so?”

Relief sinks into him all at once. Not that he would regret having a night with Oliver – god, they’ve been dancing around each other for so long now, it’s only a matter of time – but not like this. Not when neither of them can remember it.

The sheets fall from him as he reaches to the nightstand for his phone – crap, the battery’s low – but the twelve missed calls and six texts grab his attention, not to mention that his Facebook, Twitter and Instagram are all blowing up with notifications. Oh god.

Heart thumping with panic, he bypasses the texts and calls Iris immediately.

Two rings, and she answers, as though she’s been waiting for the call. _“What the hell is wrong with you?”_

“Ow- Iris, not so loud,” Barry groans, a shaky hand raking through his hair. Oliver watches him with curiosity, before reaching for his own phone.

And then, Oliver lets out a choked noise, and Barry’s heart is in the back of his throat, and- “Barry, we need to talk.”

He’s not sure what’s bringing the urgency to Oliver’s voice, but he’s sure it can’t be good.

“Iris, can we- can we talk about this later?”

 _“Sure. It’s not like you’re involving me in your life anyway,”_ his best friend’s seething tone comes through the receiver, and the back of his throat closes.

“Barry, hang up.”

“I need- okay. I’ll- I’ll call you back, Iris.”

“You better. And fast. Dad’s going to kill you – you know that, right?”

No, he doesn’t know. He doesn’t know anything, but he just nods anyway. “Right. Uh. Bye.”

He turns a questioning gaze to Oliver, and the older man raises his phone to show one of Barry’s Instagram posts – must’ve been from last night, and- _wait_.

They’re both standing outside one of those tacky looking chapels – bright lights and something that looks like a pop-up cardboard gazebo in the entry way, and is that- is Barry wearing a veil?

Oh. _Oh._ Shit. 

“Did we…” Barry starts, but the rest of the words get caught in the back of his throat. 

“Good morning, Mr. Queen,” Oliver deadpans, no trace of amusement in his expression. 

“Allen-Queen,” Barry corrects, but it’s muffled by Barry’s palms, where he’s buried his face. 

The silence stretches on between them, and Barry’s barely aware of what he’s just said until Oliver chokes out a “w-what?” 

Oh god. Can this moment get any more awkward? 

“Never mind.” 

“Barry, have you- have you thought about this before?”

Barry chances a nervous glance at Oliver, who, to his surprise, has a small smile tugging his lips. Is this really the right time to laugh? Then again, Barry figures, what else can they do?

“I always… thought it would be Allen-Queen.”

He lowers his hands, and to his surprise, Oliver takes the one closest to him, threading their fingers together with a serious expression. “One day, maybe. But first we need to get breakfast, look into whether or not this thing can be annulled, do damage control with our families, and… then maybe I can take you out on a date?”

A chuckle escapes the back of Barry’s throat. This situation is so messed up – Iris is understandably pissed, and he can only imagine what Joe will have to say about Barry getting married without him around to give him away, but at least it hasn’t blown his chance with Oliver.  “I thought you’d never ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. You can find me [here](http://thescarletspeedstress.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
